1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carts and more particularly to a takedown utility cart having drawers and a lock assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Takedown devices are widely manufactured for the sakes of saving space and thus decreasing transport cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,150 entitled “modular shelving” is invented by the present inventors. The patent discloses an adjustable shelving assembly having corner members, interconnecting members, retainers and lock pins for releasably securing them together. However, there are no drawers provided by the patent and various tools cannot be stored for use. Further, no locking devices are provided even when drawers are installed in the cabinet. Thus, the drawers may be pulled out of the cabinet if sufficient care is not taken in use. Further, tools in the drawer may fall on the ground to cause injury to an individual opening the drawer. Thus, the need for improvements still exists.